Forever and Always
by Gardenia95
Summary: A six-year old girl is found by the Chaotix, and they are on the run with her to help her escape and defeat her enemy once and for all. Will they escape and survive this nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! Gardenia16 here! This is my first fan fiction story so please no flames. All Sonic characters belong to Sega, but I do own the other characters you will not recognize, so here we go!**

**Chapter 1**

She was running in the night, running for her life, panting hard, but she did not stop. Inside her head, her enemy's last words rang. _You can not escape us,_ they had said. _You will give me your power and I will use you to steal the power of every last living thing in the universe._ She clutched her head, bearing the ringing no more. Suddenly, she stopped running and she hid in the bushes. Something was following her. Or rather someone. "They have found me," She whispered. She listened to her breathing and for footsteps. "Even in my transformation, they have found me."

Then, she heard them, footsteps. Her eyes widened. She put her hand over her mouth to try to silence the pants. The footsteps came closer. She cowered more into the bushes. Her heart was beating in her ears. She wanted to cry, so badly. Then, a bright light shone on her face. She didn't need to see who it was, for she whirled around and ran as fast as she could again not waiting for her enemy to shout, "AFTER HER!"

She did not dare look back. Hearing the millions of footsteps of her cloaked enemies was all she needed to hear. Her panting became faster and her side hurt. _How much can they run? _She thought. _How I WISH I COULD FLY!_

She closed her eyes but continued to run. She could sense the trees and bushes so she didn't need to see. Suddenly she sensed nothing in front of her. She felt her foot step through the air, She gasped and opened her ocean blue eyes. She had just stepped off the edge of a cliff.

"No, NO!" She shouted as she began to fall. "NOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed.

Her enemies heard her scream, and they ran towards the cliff. They did not see where she fell, for the bottom was thickly condensed with trees. The leader's mouth curled upwards. "We'll find her tomorrow," he said.

"But commander, surely she didn't survive that fall," One said.

"I am sure she did. Either way, we are not in a hurry, now that she has no way to get out of this hideous planet, there will be no way she can escape."

-The Chaotix Office-

It was a boring evening, as usual. Vector the Crocodile was flipping the OPEN sign to CLOSED. Espio the Chameleon was in his corner meditating, and Charmy the Bee was busy getting papers from the drawers of Vectors desk. He noticed a paper was for Vanilla the Rabbit, so he grabbed it just as Vector came back through the door. He saw Charmy.

"Charmy! What are ya doin' lookin' though papers in my desk? They're important so don't touch!"

Charmy giggled and flew up in the air. "Is this important?" He showed it to Vector.

Vectors eyes widened and he tried to snatch the paper from Charmy, but Charmy was too quick.

"Charmy!" Vector growled. "Gimme back that paper!"

Charmy smiled and shook his head. Then he read out loud:

"Dear Vanilla,

I wrote this letter to tell you how much I appreciate everything you have done for us. Especially what you have done for me-"

Charmy stopped. "What did she do to you?"

"Charmy!" Vector warned. "I'm givin' ya five seconds to give me back that letter, or else..."

Charmy ignored him and continued reading, "I also wanted to tell you that I-" Charmy stopped again and burst out laughing. "You love her? You love Vanilla? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Vectors face was red. "And what's funny about that?"

Charmy kept laughing. Vector growled and snatched the bee from the air. He put his face close to Charmy's.

"DON"T YOU DARE TELL THIS TO ANYONE, UNDERSTAND?" He shook the bee with every word. Then Vector released Charmy and turned to look at Espio. "And that goes for you too." Espio heard him but he did not reply.

Vector turned to look at Charmy, only to find him heading out the door. "CHARMY! WHERE ARE YA GOIN'?" He ran to the door. Charmy flew way up high, out of Vectors reach. I'm gonna show this to Vanilla!" He pointed at the letter.

"Charmy, what did I just tell you?"

Charmy pretended to think. He shrugged and flew off.

"CHARMY!" Vector called after the bee. "Oh well, I know he's not gonna go that far, he'll get scared and come flyin' back before he can show the letter."

Vector went back in the office. When he closed the door, Espio asked, "Where did he go?"

"Somewhere." Vector then got an idea. He grinned. Espio looked at him and sighed. "I know that look. I better just go to my room before you blame it on me, like last time."

**FLASHBACK**

Vector was grabbing all of Charmy's honey jars and replacing the honey with something that had a similar color and the same as thick. Espio walked in the kitchen and caught Vector in the process.

"What are you doing?" Espio had said.

"What does it look like?" Vector replied, smiling.

Espio looked at him wide eyed and said, "You are really mean. Charmy's going to hate you after this."

Vector didn't reply. Espio just shrugged and walked back to his room. Like about an hour later, Charmy had returned from playing with Cream, and he wanted some honey. Espio just listened to Vector give him the jar, and five seconds later, Charmy could be heard zooming to the bathroom and so could Vector's laughter. Espio then heard Charmy begin to cry. Vector faked a worried expression and went to the restroom and he had asked the bee what was wrong.

"S-someone replaced m-my honey w-w-with s-some yucky stuff!" Charmy wailed.

"I saw who it was," Vector had told him. "It was Espio. That's why he is hiding in his room right now."

Espio's eyes widened. "Hey, I wasn't the one who did that! Yo-"

Espio's door burst open and an angry looking Charmy stood in the doorway. Espio slowly backed away. "Hey, Charmy, it wasn't me, I-"

"Don't ever do this to me again! I hate you!" Charmy said as he got closer to Espio.

"No Charmy, listen, I—NO CHARMY-NOOOOOOOOO!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Charmy didn't talk to me for months," Espio said, crossing his arms.

Vector grinned at the memory. "I won't blame it on you this time."

"What are you going to do, anyways?"

"You just wait," Vector was going to go to the door and lock it and not let Charmy in until morning. He walked to the door, but before he could lock it, Charmy burst in, hitting Vector in the nose with the door.

"OWWW! CHARMY!" Vector said as he held his nose.

Charmy had wide eyes. "I saw something...on the floorrr..."

Espio thought Charmy was lying. "It's just your imagination, because you are tired."

Charmy shook his head vigorously. "No really! I saw...come!" Charmy began to pull Espio out the door, but Espio grabbed Charmy and began to take him to his bed. Charmy struggled, and managed to get out of the chameleons arms. "Can't you just believe me for ONCE!" Charmy shouted at Espio. Espio looked at Charmy, a little startled. Then he sighed. "Fine, show me what you saw."

"Okay, come on, hurry!" Charmy zoomed out the door and Espio ran right behind him.

Vector saw them. "Hey! Where are you two goin'?" They didn't reply, so Vector followed them, running as fast as his short legs could take him.

When Charmy and Espio got to the place, Charmy said, "Here! Right here!" He was pointing at a young looking lynx, who looked no more than Charmy's age. She had light brown fur that glowed in the darkness. Her arms and legs were at awkward angles.

Espio looked at her with wide eyes. "Oh my...gosh."

"Is she alive?" Charmy asked in a worried voice.

Espio knelt down and felt her pulse. Yes, it was there, but barely. He nodded.

Charmy sighed in relief. "So what are we going to do?"

"Leave her here, of course."

Charmy's eyes widened. "What? Espio! We can't-"

"She'll wake up, and go back home."

"But what if she is hurt?"

"I already checked for a sign of a wound, but I found none."

"What if she fell off the cliff?" Charmy pointed at the cliff.

Espio looked up and frowned. "Why would anyone fall off a cliff, I mean, they couldn't fall on accident, because from up there, you can see that it is the end of the road. If she fell, she probably wanted to fall on purpose." Espio began to head back to the office. Charmy just stood there, looking at Espio leave.

Vector finally caught up to Charmy and he was panting hard.

"Finally...I...I caught...up...with you. Where...where's Espio?"

"He left. But look! This is what I was talking about!" Charmy pointed at the girl. Vector's eyes also widened and he picked the girl up in his arms. "WOAH!"

Charmy panicked. "What? WHAT?"

Vector chuckled a little. "Heh don't worry, nothing is wrong. It's just that she is so light. Lighter than your video game controller. Hey, but..." Vector's voice trailed off as he touched her head. She was bleeding from the back.

"C'mon Charmy, lets go back to the office."

"Are we going to bandage her head?"

"Yep."

"And is she going to stay with us?"

"Just for the night. Tomorrow morning we can take her to her home."

"Awww, so soon?"

Vector just stared at Charmy. Then they continued to walk back to their office.

"Hey Vector," Charmy said after a few moments of walking.

"Yeah?"

"When I showed Espio the girl, he just said to leave her there, and he said that he checked for a wound and that she didn't have one, but she does. Why is Espio acting like that?"

Vector grunted. "I don't know Charmy, but he can be strange sometimes. Besides, once we show him the wound, he'll have to let her stay for the night. Anyways, it's just one night, right?"

**There's the first Chapter. Tell me what you think and please R&R! Chapter 2 will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Vector and Charmy returned with the girl back to the Agency, Espio was back in his corner, meditating. When he heard the door open, he opened an eye and saw them enter, but when he saw Vector carrying the girl, he tensed up. He stood up slowly and pointed a finger at the girl.

"Why did you bring her here?" Espio asked in a harsh tone.

"She's bleeding from the back of her head, we need to bandage it up," Vector said as he closed the door. Charmy silently flew around the room. "She's only staying for the night," Charmy told Espio. "Then tomorrow morning we will take her back to her home."

Espio folded his arms across his chest. " She probably wanted to fall off the cliff on purpose. Besides, what if she is some kind of spy, just faking that she is hurt, and tonight she will get our information and use it for some kind of evil plan?"

Vector laughed out loud and put the lynx on the sofa. He told Charmy to bring the bandages from the cabinets in the restroom. Then he faced Espio. "Does this lynx really look that old to be a spy? She looks so innocent!"

Espio frowned. "Nowadays, anybody can be anything. Besides, maybe she looks young when she is actually forty! Think of all the technology they have out there! But of course, it is all your fault that we only have old stuff and no new stuff, so you wouldn't know how some things work."

"Are we really going to have the money argument again?" Vector shouted as low as he could, to try to not wake up the lynx, although she was probably still unconscious.

"NO! But what I'm trying to say is that that lynx could be a mass murderer in disguise, on the loose, faking that she is hurt, and in the night, she will come into our rooms and kill us all just like...just like...just...like..." Espio was staring wide eyed at the floor and was breathing heavily. He looked at Vector. Vector was not sure if he was just imagining or not, but he thought he saw the tiniest bead of water on the edge of Espio's eye.

"Just like what, Espio?" Vector asked. Espio gave him one angry look and he stormed out of the living room. Vector stared bewildered at where Espio had stood.

Espio walked down the hallway to his room. Charmy was coming back from the restroom with bandages in his hands. He saw Espio and got in front of his face. "Hi Espio!" Charmy said cheerily. "Why are ya looking so gloomy? Where are ya going? Why does it look like you want to cry? I thought ninjas couldn't cry? Why- "

"MOVE!" Espio shouted and shoved the bee out of his face so hard that Charmy hit the wall with a loud thud.

"Oww!" Charmy's wings hit the wall first, and his body crushed them with the force Espio had shoved the bee. Charmy slid to the ground, whimpering. He tried to move his wings but they hurt, and he had to conclude that they were broken.

Charmy went to the living room, teary eyed, and gave Vector the bandages.

"Finally! What took ya so long? This girl's lost a lota blood and—Hey what's wrong?" Vector asked when he saw Charmy's face. Then he looked at Charmy's wings. They were bent at odd angles.

"What happened?" Vector asked.

"E-espio was mad, I-I don't k-know why, and h-he p-pushed me hard t-to the w-wall and my w-wings got c-crushed!" Charmy wailed. "And it hurts badly!"

Vector frowned as he finished bandaging the lynx's head. "Oh, that Espio. Tell ya what, I'll find a way to repair your wings, and I'll go tell Espio to apologize, okay?"

Charmy smiled a little and dried his tears. "Okay." Vector put a blanket on the girl and told Charmy to watch and see if she made any movement. Vector was going to go talk to Espio. As he walked down the hallway, Vector thought _how am I ever going to be able to repair Charmy's wings? They're not bones, so they don't repair the same. Maybe I still have that bag that came along with Charmy when I found him on the doorstep. Probably it has something that repairs wings. Poor kid. He was so young when I found him. How am I ever going to tell Charmy about his parents...?_

When Vector reached the door to Espio's room, he opened it without knocking. Anger suddenly flared up in his body, but he tried to remain calm. He found the chameleon in bed with the sheets over his head.

"Espio, we need to talk," Vector said, trying not to sound angry. Espio didn't reply.

"I know that you're not asleep," Vector said as he got closer. "Tell me, why did you shove Charmy and break his wings?" No reply.

"Listen, I know everybody has bad days, but that doesn't mean that you should hurt others."

"He was in my way and being an annoying pest," Espio replied from under the covers.

"So? He does that a lot to ya and you never did anything that bad. Now go apologize to Charmy."

Espio didn't move. "Fine then. Charmy! Come here!" Vector called out.

Charmy entered somewhat shyly and he stared at the lump on the bed.

"Espio wants to tell you something, don't you Espio?" Vector said rather sternly at the end.

Espio said nothing.

"ESPIO!"

A sigh was heard from underneath the covers. "Sorry Charmy," Espio mumbled.

"We can't hear you," Vector said and he pulled the covers off of Espio. "Now say it like ya mean it and look at Charmy."

Espio looked rather angry. "Sorry Charmy," Espio apologized. The bee's face lit up and went to hug Espio. Espio didn't hug him back.

"Now that that's settled, Charmy, why don't ya go to your room and get ready for bed?" Vector said.

"But what about the girl?"

"I'll watch her. And tomorrow we'll repair your wings."

"Okay!" Charmy zoomed off. Espio snatched back the blankets and put them over his head again.

"Now tell me," Vector began. "Why do you really think that the girl is a spy or a murderer? You thought the same thing about Charmy, remember? When he was left on the doorstep? I don't know why you would think that a baby would be a murderer-"

Espio pulled the covers off of himself and shouted, "You don't understand! You had such a perfect childhood that you don't understand anything!"

Vector looked alarmed. "You've never told me anything about your childhood, Espio. And no! My childhood was not all fun and games!"

"But you never had a childhood like mine!"

Vector lost his temper. "THEN WHAT WAS IT ABOUT YOUR CHILDHOOD THAT WAS SO BAD? WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME? WHAT IS IT THAT I DON'T UNDERSTAND?"

"You would never understand, even if I told you!"

"JUST TELL ME! IF YOU JUST TELL ME THEN I WILL UNDERSTAND!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT? JUST FORGET IT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Espio shouted and pulled the blankets over his face yet again.

"FINE!" Vector hollered and he slammed the door shut as he left. He sighed. _Why is Espio like this? Hopefully he'll get over it tomorrow._ Vector left to go look for the bag that had come with Charmy.

Espio was still in his bed. _He wouldn't understand, he just wouldn't._ Espio thought and he drifted off to sleep.

Vector was still searching for the bag. "Now where did I last leave it?" Vector said to himself. He had checked in his room, but nothing was in there. So he went to the restroom and checked in the cabinets. Nothing. So he went to Charmy's room. He expected the bee to be asleep, but just before he entered the room, he heard Charmy talking, and he opened the door just a tiny bit to see Charmy sitting on his bed, holding a picture of his parents holding him. "You guys won't believe how much I have grown!" Charmy said to the picture. "Once you guys see me, I bet you guys won't recognize me. I told Vector that, but he says that we all change, that we don't look the same when we get older. I can't wait to see you guys!"

Vector's heart fell. How was he supposed to tell the kid that he would never see his parents again? Vector entered the room. "Hey Charmy. Why aren't ya in bed already?"

Charmy grinned at him. "Hi Vector. I was just looking at the photo you gave me not too long ago. I was telling my parents goodnight, and how much I miss them, but that I'll see them soon, right Vector?"

It broke Vectors heart to tell Charmy a big lie. "Yeah," He said weakly.

"And then I'll talk to mom first, and then to dad, and then I'll meet everybody at the home, and then-"

"Charmy," Vector cut him off. "Why don't you go to bed and tomorrow we can talk about this. It's really late and past your bed time."

Charmy smiled. "Okay!" He put the photo in a bright yellow colored bag. That was the bag Vector had been looking for!

"Say Charmy, where did you find that bag?"

"You gave it to me remember? It has some of my baby stuff and some weird sticky stuff."

"Oh yeah. Well gimme the sticky stuff so I can put it on your wings tomorrow. That is what will help them heal."

When Charmy handed Vector the medicine, Charmy asked, "Vector, why did my parents leave me here with my stuff?"

Vector's heart skipped a beat. "Er, tomorrow, Charmy. I'll tell you tomorrow."

Charmy grinned again. "Okay!" And he snuggled up under the blankets of his bed.

As Vector closed the door of Charmy's room, he heard some noise coming from the living room. So he rushed over to see what was wrong. The lynx seemed to be struggling with something in her dream. She twisted and turned on the sofa. Vector went to touch her forehead and she was burning! So he went to the kitchen and wet a towel with cold water to place it on the girls forehead. She still didn't calm down. Vector shook her a little and asked if she was okay, but she continued to twist and turn. Then she mumbled, "I...don't...want...to..."

Her body jerked violently and then, she stopped moving. But she was breathing slowly. Vector felt her pulse. Normal. He wondered if she would have any other fits, so he decided to make a bed on the floor. He laid out two blankets on the floor with a pillow on top. Then he lied down and pulled another blanket on top of him.

_Man I feel like a parent!_ Vector thought. He chuckled but then became serious. _What am I ever going to do? Espio is either mad or sad because of something in his childhood, Charmy thinks that I will take him to see his parents someday, and this girl just had some sort of fit. And I have some problems of my own, like trying to tell Vanilla what I feel for her, making sure that Charmy and Espio don't get hurt, and, of course, bills._

Vector groaned at the thought of bills, but he pushed all his thoughts aside and he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Espio, look at who we found. The poor dear. We need to take care of her until she gets better," Espio's mother said to him as she carried in a young looking cat into the house. The cat was tan colored with long eyelashes. A three year old Espio ran up to his mother. "What's wrong with her," he asked.

"I found her with a big wound on her back, outside, but I cleaned it already. Now let her rest in your room."

His mother went to his room and she laid her down there. Espio watched her do it. But somehow, he had a feeling that this was not right. Something told him that this girl was not a young girl that needed help. But he let her stay, because she looked so peaceful with her eyes closed.

-That night-

"Espio, dear, time for bed." Espio's mother called.

Espio rushed to his bed. " But, where will I sleep, mom? That tan cat is using my room."

"You'll sleep in the small office room we have at the end of the hall for today. We'll take the tan cat back to her home tomorrow when she recovers."

"Okay." Espio kissed his mother goodnight and went to tell his father goodnight. He ran to his bedroom and turned off the lights. He went to bed and quickly fell asleep.

-Later that Night-

Espio woke up to the blood curling shriek of his mother, and the frightened shouts of his father.

"NO DON'T! DON'T! His father was saying. Espio quickly got out of his bed and he sprinted down the hall to his parents room. The door was locked. He tried to break the door, but being a three year old boy, he didn't have much strength. He heard another shriek from his mother, and then his fathers shouts. "NO! NO! JANE! (Jane is Espio's mother's name in my story. I really have no idea what her name was.) NO! YOU! WHY DID YOU DO—GAH!" Another shout of pain from his father, and then, silence. Then an evil laugh.

"My mission has been completed once again," A voice inside the room said. As the handle began to turn, Espio turned invisible. The tan cat looked once more around the room, before heading out of the home looking pleased with herself. Espio noticed that she did not looked like she had been wounded. She was carrying something that looked silver in the moonlight. Espio gasped. Once she left the house, he ran to his parents room and gave a cry of sadness at what he saw.

His parents were on the floor, face down, and not moving. Not breathing. Not living. Espio's father had several stabs to the back, and his mother also. Blood was everywhere.

"Mom! DAD!" Espio shouted and ran to them. He knew that there was no life left in them but he still went to hug them. His hands got bloodstained, but he didn't care. He pulled his mom close to him on one side, and his dad on the other and he hugged them with one arm each. He began to bawl. He knew that that girl had meant trouble, but yet, he didn't do anything.

"Mom, d-dad, I'm s-sorry. I-I love you guys! I should h-have said s-something. I should have, I-I s-s-should have..."

Espio cried his eyes out, hugging both his parents, and promising not to let go of them. Suddenly, he smelled smoke and he saw an orange light down the hallway. The house was burning!

Espio wiped away his tears, but he did not move from his position. He was sure that the tan cat left a match or something to burn the house. "We will all burn, together," Espio whispered to his lifeless parents. The window in his parent's room broke, and a torch was thrown in there. Then he heard that familiar laugh. It was the tan cat. But why did she do that to his parents and why was she burning down their house? Hatred filled Espio's small body. He wanted to go outside and rip apart that girl. But he promised to stay with his parents.

Smoke was filling the house quickly. Espio was having trouble breathing. As he felt himself getting unconscious, a tear slid down his cheek. He hugged his parents tighter. "I'm coming...mom...dad..."

Then, Espio woke up. He was breathing hard and he was on the floor. His heart was pounding very fast that it seemed to want to jump out of his chest. Why did he have to dream that again? He had not dreamed that for five years, and now it came back to him. Probably because that girl was in the house.

"That girl...Charmy, Vector, I hope that they're okay!" Espio was about to go check, but Vector burst in Espio's room.

"Hurry Espio, we just got a call and we need to go to this case. Right now!"

Espio sighed in relief. He put his hand to his chest and tried to calm his heart down. Vector stared at him. "Are you okay?" Vector asked.

Espio just looked at him and said, "So what's the case?"

Vector grabbed Espio's arm and dragged him out of his room. "I'll explain along the way. Charmy'll stay watchin' the girl 'till she wakes up."

"Do you really think that's safe?" Espio asked, a bit worried.

Vector laughed. "We're still alive, aren't we? And you thought that she was a murderer."

"Maybe she's waiting for the right moment-"

"Espio, she's gonna go home as soon as she wakes up-"

"Which then she can come back one night-"

"Espio, just drop it. Nothing is gonna happen."

Espio just rolled his eyes. "I can walk, you know," He said when he realized that Vector was still dragging him.

"Right," Vector said and he let go of Espio's arm. When they went to the living room, Espio saw that the girl was still unconscious. She looked so harmless. But that is how that tan cat was.

"Here," Vector said as he put a bowl of cereal in Espio's arms. "Eat quickly while I tell Charmy that he'll stay and then we can go."

Espio stared at the bowl as Vector left. After that dream, he didn't feel like eating, and for some reason, the cereal looked disgusting, even though it was just fine. He went to go dump it in the sink and he waited back in the living room. Vector came back. "Alright, let's go," The two of them left.

Charmy went to the living room and watched the girl sleep. _She's so pretty_ Charmy thought. After a while of watching her, he got bored, so he turned on the television. There was nothing on, so he went to go back and look at his parents picture.

"Vector told me yesterday that today he would tell me about you guys. Hopefully we can go today! Oh, I hope so! If we do, I'll tell you guys everything! Vector doesn't want to tell me why I was left here, but I'm sure I'll understand. I'll see you soon." Charmy put back the picture and he returned to the living room. He watched the girl closely again. He noticed that her eyes fluttered a little, like she wanted to wake up. Charmy watched her face closely. Then, her eyes snapped open. Her blue eyes stared back at his. She screamed.

"Hey, hey! It's okay!" Charmy said.

"Ojskjdh yu hdkfoa pwelkf yusoaj hufkdo djskd!" She said.

Charmy stared at her, confused. "Um, what?"

She looked at him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought I was...where am I?"

Charmy smiled. Her voice was so soft. "You're at the Chaotix Detective Agency!

"Agency? Who are you?"

"I'm Charmy Bee! I work here with two other teammates of mine, but they are on a case. What's your name?"

"Mine?" She began to stand up, but the wound on her head hurt. So she sat back down. "I'm Aurora."

"So what happened? How did you hurt your head?"

"My head...I fell, I think. Yes I fell from a cliff."

"I found you and I called Vector to come and see, and he bandaged your head up, and he put you on the couch."

"Who is Vector?" Aurora asked.

"He's one of my teammates. He's a crocodile but he's not as scary as he seems, only if you make him mad. The other one is Espio. He's a chameleon and he is a ninja, but he is so boring and serious. He meditates most of the time."

"What...planet is this?"

"What do you mean? Are you not from around here?"

Aurora shook her head.

"Then where do you live?"

"I live...I lived...I have to go!"

"NO WAIT!" Charmy said as she got up from the couch. But as soon as Aurora stood up, she fell. Charmy helped her up. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, but I must go."

"No, you stay here until the night. Then we'll take you home. Vector told me to tell you that if you woke up."

She looked at his eyes. Her blue eyes had fear in them. "Why are you afraid?" Charmy asked.

"Because...forget it please."

Charmy grabbed her hand. "Let me give you a tour around the office/home, he said. "This is the living room. It's also the main office where people come if they need help with something."

He pulled her to the kitchen. "This is the kitchen. There are drinks and food here if you want some."

He led her to his room. "This is my room. It's a little messy but that's the way I like it." He took her to Vector's room. "This is Vector's room. It's messier than mine. And over here is Espio's room, but we can't go inside because somehow, if we touch anything, he knows who did it." He took her back to the living room. "And that's everything. Well, besides the restroom that's over there."

"It's beautiful," Aurora said.

Charmy laughed. "You think it's beautiful? Espio says that it's ugly. But I think that it's nice too. So, who are your parents?"

Aurora's eyes widened. "My parents?" Her ears drooped. "Um-"

The door burst open. Vector was carrying Espio, whom had his eyes closed. He didn't look hurt, but Vector had a worried expression. "Move outta the way, Charmy," Vector said and Charmy obeyed. Vector carried Espio to Espio's room and he laid him down on the bed. Charmy rushed in. "What's wrong, Vector? Did you guys finish the case already? What happened to Espio?"

"We didn't finish the case. We kinda messed it up and they didn't want us to continue anymore," Vector said without looking at Charmy. "But it wasn't really our fault. Espio began to act all weird, and he didn't hear me sometimes. When we were dismissed, Espio began to breathe heavily, and his face was hot. He still is. And it's bad for reptiles to be too hot or too cold. Then he just fainted and his breathing slowed down a lot. So I brought him back. Quick. Gimme some wet, cold, paper towels!" Charmy ran to the restroom and dampened some towels they had. He took them back to Vector, and Vector placed them on Espio's forehead. Espio made no movement.

Vector looked at Charmy. "Has the girl woken up?"

Charmy smiled a little. "Yeah. And her name is Aurora. It's a pretty name, isn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah. I need to go talk to her."

As Vector began to walk out of Espio's room, Charmy asked. "Is Espio going to die?"

Vector stopped in his tracks. "Where'd you get that from?"

"Well the way you brought him in seemed like he was dying. And didn't you say that reptiles can die if they get too hot or too cold?"

Vector looked at the ground. "No Charmy. I think he just has a big fever, that's all. He'll get better later. C'mon Charmy. Let's go talk to Aurora."


	4. Chapter 4

**Gardenia 95 here! Yeah, I actually didn't have much to do today, so I decided to update this story! YAY! Yeah, I might actually be able to finish this story, but it will take a while, especially how busy I am. Even if I didn't delete Ask Team Chaotix, I still would not have had time to update that, because it takes longer. Thank you Animanizanny for that wonderful review! :D For those who have been reading this, and actually want to continue...HERE WE GO!**

**Chapter 4**

_I shouldn't be here. I really shouldn't._ Aurora thought as she sat on the couch. She thought about her enemies. About how they might arrive any moment, and destroy this pretty little...building. She came out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps, and her ears perked up.

"Awake at last!" A loud voice boomed. Aurora looked up to see a big green...crocodile. She felt so small, compared to his size. _This must be Vector, based on what that nice organism named Charmy told me,_ She thought, but she still couldn't help being a little scared at those massive jaws.

"I'm Vector!" Vector said proudly. "And I'm a crocodile! NOT an alligator! I'm the head of this-"

"Vector, do you really have to do that all the time? Doesn't it get boring? Your speech, I mean," Charmy yawned.

"MY SPEECH AIN'T BORING!" Vector yelled.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

Charmy blew a raspberry at Vector. Vector growled. "Do that again to my face, ya little pest!"

Charmy did. Vector growled again and began chasing Charmy around the room. Because Charmy's wings were not repaired yet, he was a little slower than usual, but faster than Vector. The two were having a fun time (at least Charmy was) until they heard a small, cute, little sound from behind them. Aurora was giggling.

"She's giggling!" Charmy exclaimed, as if he had never heard such a thing.

"No duh!" Vector said, and smacked Charmy on the head.

"I-I'm sorry," Aurora said and she stopped giggling. "I just thought that that was kind of cute. It reminded me of a little kid getting chased playfully by his father."

"Heh, trust me, that was NOT playfully."

"It wasn't?" Charmy whimpered.

"Anyways, sorry, I actually came to ya to talk to ya, Aurora, not chase Charmy. Anyways, tell me, where are ya from?"

Aurora looked at the floor. "I come from many places."

"Oh...um...well who are your parents?"

"I-I don't know. I have had many guardians. You see, my home planet got destroyed completely when my enemies found out that I had been sent away to another planet to be protected-"

"Woah, woah, woah. Hang on. Your enemies? Tell us your whole story. From the top."

"POPCORN TIME!" Charmy cheered and went to the kitchen to make some. He came back a few minutes later with a bowl of fresh popcorn.

"Well, okay, um. When I was very young, barely born, my mother sent me away to another planet to be protected from an enemy, or so I was told. That enemy was coming. When the enemy arrived, they got outraged, and they destroyed the entire thing. Basically, they tore the planet into pieces, so now it is only pieces of rock floating in space. Anyways, when I arrived at another planet, immediately, the species there loved me. I was told that I was found with a note, explaining what happened and who I was.

"Some months later, the enemy knew where I was, and the species on that planet sent me away...and that planet got destroyed, just like my home planet...The same thing happened to twenty-eight planets, and now, I ended up here. On my way here, I transformed into a lynx, hoping I would not get found. But I was. And any moment now, I could get caught, and you guys could get hurt. I don't want them to catch me staying here with you guys, because if they think you guys took care of me..." Tears welled in her eyes. "They'll destroy you...If they don't catch me with you, your planet will be saved."

"But why you?" Vector asked.

"Because...I'm a princess...of my planet."

"A what?" Vectors mouth opened wide. Charmy's eyes were like dinner plates.

"Yes. And in my planet, princesses have extraordinary powers, especially when they become queen. I just haven't found mine yet. I guess I could be called a queen now..."

"Your highness! We'll protect you, no matter what!"

"NO! You can't! If they catch me with you, and they manage to take me away, they'll destroy your planet! Or they'll kill you guys! I can't have you guys take that risk! And please...don't call me 'your highness'".

"Yes we will! We are Team Chaotix! Nothing can hurt us! No matter what you say, You're staying! And we'll even do this for free!"

"VECTOR! She doesn't even work!" Charmy squeaked.

Aurora whimpered. "Don't worry! Nothing will happen! And we'll fight back! I'll get all of Mobius ta fight!" Vector said.

"But there's one thing. My enemy said that they would use me to-"

"Trust me! Nothin' will happen!"

Aurora sighed. "A-alright." She didn't like the idea, but there was no convincing the stubborn croc.

"YAY! Our new team name is CAVE!" Charmy cheered.

Vector stared at him. "…...CAVE?"

"Yeah! Charmy, Aurora, Vector, and Espio!"

"...Eh, I kinda like Chaotix better."

"Fine then!"

"By the way, is your friend okay?" Aurora asked.

"OH! Espio! Right! Charmy! Go check!"

"Yes ma'am!" Charmy said.

"WHAT?"

"Nothing!" Charmy zoomed off to Espio's room.

"I can't just stay here for free, without doing anything. I can do chores for you, and I can cook—" Aurora began.

"YA COOK?" Vector exclaimed, his mouth watering.

"Y-yes..."

"Like what?"

"W-well, basically...anything..."

"ALRIIIIIGHT!" Vector pumped a fist in the air. Suddenly, Charmy came the living room, scared.

"Vector! Espio is shaking! And he's really hot!"

"WHAT?"

Vector ran to Espio's room. Sure enough, the poor chameleon was shaking so badly, but his eyes were still closed.

"Espio! Wake up! What's wrong?" Vector bellowed. Espio did not wake up. Vector felt the temperature. Very hot. Aurora came into the room. "Is everything okay?" She asked but gasped at the sight of Espio. "That-! NO!"

"WHAT?" Vector asked.

"I-I'm afraid that I brought that rare kind of disease with me...some of the the species on the last planet I was on had a disease that caused these kinds of reactions. They usually never survived..."

"What?" The scaly crocodile couldn't believe his ears. Was he going to lose Espio? "Now listen ta me, Espio! You're a fighter! Ya can fight this disease! You're not gonna leave us like this, do YA HEAR?"

Charmy began crying. "Don't leave us! Espio!"

It broke Aurora's heart to see Charmy and Vector scared for the life of their friend, but she was used to that, because she had to see that a lot on the last planet. _A cure has not yet been made for this, but I can try..._Aurora scrambled to the kitchen, and grabbed stuff. She began mixing random things that were used to cure regular fever in the other planet, but she mixed in some other special stuff.

"Charmy! He stopped shaking! But his heart beat is slowing down!" Aurora heard Vector say. She closed her eyes. _The last stage before they..._Aurora grabbed salt and a teaspoon of water, and mixed it in. Then she searched around frantically for sunflowers... They had no sunflowers...

"No! They have to have some!" Aurora cried. She couldn't stand to see another person die, and friends mourn over it. Charmy came into the kitchen teary eyed, and noticed that she was looking for something. "What are you looking for?"

"Sunflowers! I need some!"

Charmy wondered why she wanted sunflowers at a time like this. But he tried to grow a sunflower. He never had before, but he concentrated with all his might. Aurora watched in amazement as a beautiful sunflower grew on the floor.

"That! That's perfect!" Aurora exclaimed and grabbed it. She took off the petals and mixed them into the "medicine". She rushed over to Espio's room with the bowl.

"Ya can't leave!" Vector was shouting. "I'll kill ya if ya die!" He noticed Aurora coming in with a bowl of something. "Now ain't the time to be thinking of food!" He snapped at her.

She ignored him. She opened Espio's mouth, and poured in some of the "medicine", hoping it would work. And they waited, and waited, and waited. And finally, Espio's heart stopped completely.

"What—what did ya do?" Vector gasped. "Ya killed him!"

Aurora dropped the bowl in shock. "I don't understand-"

"Ya killed him! Espio was right! Ya are a murderer!" He yelled, and swung a fist at Aurora. She barely had time to dodge it, when Vector swung again. He narrowly missed her.

"No! I-"

"Quiet!" Vector said, and aimed for another punch. She ducked. As she moved back, she felt herself get cornered. Vector snarled in an evil way. "No way for ya ta escape!" Just as Vector was going to attack, Charmy cried, "Vector STOP! Espio is alive! He's waking up!"

Vector turned around, and saw that this was true. Espio's eyes opened slowly. His breathing was back to normal, and his temperature was going down.

"ESPY!" Vector cried, and pulled Espio into a rib-breaking hug. "You're okay!"

"Vector...I can't...breathe!" Espio gasped. Vector released him, and then turned to Aurora, who had her mouth open in shock. "Ehehe, Listen, I'm sorry 'bout what just happened. I didn't mean ta."

Aurora fell to the floor, and began crying. "I-I can't believe it...It worked...It actually worked!" Vector picked her up, and gave her a big hug. "Thank you so much! Ya saved 'im! But, how did ya know what ta use? Ya said that in the other planet, there was no cure."

"I used a combination of many home made medicines." She replied.

"And I helped!" Charmy said proudly. Aurora smiled. "Yes, he helped. I find it wonderful that he can grow flowers. Thank you, Charmy."

"And she's only six! Like me!" Charmy added.

Vector's jaw dropped. "No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Yes, I am six," Aurora confirrmed.

"Ya see, Espio? She saved your life!" Vector told the Chameleon, who stared at his bed sheets. "Thanks," He muttered. Aurora smiled.

"Vector! My wings?" Charmy finally remembered. Vector snapped his fingers. "Oh yea! Bring me the glue thingy."

Charmy sped off to get it. "Seriously, I don't know how ta thank ya! Yeah, really sorry 'bout attacking ya..." Vector told Aurora.

"That's alright." She turned to look at Espio. He still looked too weak to move, but he was alive. Now with that problem gone, Aurora wondered how they were going to defeat her biggest problem of all. That was when she felt it. A loud ringing in her ears, of that voice she hated so much.

_WE HAVE FOUND YOU!_

Suddenly time seemed to slow down. Aurora jumped. She pushed Vector to the floor, just as a bomb exploded above his head. The window shattered. Glass showered them both. The room caught on fire. Another bomb was set off on the side of Espio's room. Espio yelled in surprise, and he fell off the bed.

"Espio!" Vector yelled and picked him up. The chameleon wasn't hurt. "Can ya run?"

Espio nodded weakly.

"Heh, I don't think so," Vector said and began to run out of the room with Espio in his arms. Aurora was following closely. He then heard a cry of pain. Charmy!

"CHARMY!" Vector shouted as another explosion was heard in some room. Aurora dashed to Charmy's room, ignoring Vector's shouts of "HEY!"

She found Charmy in the corner of the room, cowering and screaming with something in his hand. Aurora ducked just in time as the window exploded. "Charmy! Come!" Aurora extended her hand towards him, but he didn't take it.

"CHARMY!"

"I'm Scared!" Charmy whimpered. "Why are we getting attacked?"

Without answering, Aurora grabbed his hand and sped out the room. As she made a dash towards the door, the ceiling came down, blocking their path.

"Vector! Espio!" Charmy shouted. There was no sign of them in the office. A piece of wood came tumbling down. Aurora let go of Charmy's hand and they separated as the wood fell right where they had been. Another bomb went of on Aurora's side, and it blew her forward. She screamed.

"Aurora!" Charmy shouted. He rolled out of the way as another piece of wood tumbled his way. The office was on fire. Flames scorched their bodies on all sides. Charmy began gasping for air. He tried calling his friends once more, but nothing came out, except for a few coughs. Aurora searched around desperately for a way out. Then she saw the window! She grabbed Charmy's arm, and headed straight for the window, only to be blown back by a bomb. The two kids cried out in pain. Charmy fell unconscious. Aurora couldn't even move. A piece of the ceiling fell on her, and she gave one last cry of pain before she fell unconscious. The last thing she saw was a dark figure heading towards them.

The enemy, the cloaked enemy leader, stood watching from a cliff. He smiled. "I hope that served as a warning for them."

**Yeah, so this chapter was sort of... "meh", as some say it, and possibly a bit rushed, and short. I had so much to write, that I sort of made it all fit in six pages...and yeah. Hopefully next Chapter will be better, and hopefully I update soon! Happy Mother's Day to all the mother's out there! ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

"Charmy, wake up!" Charmy heard a voice say. He tried to force his eyes open, but they felt like lead. His whole body hurt with burns. He heard the same voice say, "Aurora! Wake up!" AURORA!

Chamy's eyes snapped open at that and gasped. He was sitting in the back seat of a car. It seemed to be in the middle of the night. He felt that his wings had the special glue thingy. Hopefully they would be repaired soon. Groggily, he searched for Aurora and found her opening her eyes. He sighed in relief. They had all made it out okay, thanks to a certain someone. Espio and Vector were in the front seats of the car. Vector was driving. _Wait, what?_

"Since when do you drive? Vector?" Charmy asked, his voice raspy.

"Are ya kidding me? I've driven ever since I was a baby!" Vector replied, swerving the car unnecessarily.

"But you never drove a car the years I have been with you."

"Glad to see that you two are awake, Charmy," Espio cut in.

Vector made a sharp turn, and he passed a red light. A police car just happened to see them. He turned on the little lights and sped after them.

Charmy saw the little red and blue lights through the rear view mirror. "Vector! I think you have fans!"

"What?" Vector looked at the mirror and saw the police car. He muttered under his breath. "Are ya that dumb Charmy? That ain't no fans! That's a police car!" And sure enough, he looked again to see his buddy chasing them from the old police training days. He couldn't afford to get another ticket, after all the other ones he still had to pay, and he still didn't want to get one from his buddy. "Hold on boys...and girl...cause we're gonna lose that guy." Vector made a sharp u-turn. He turned into a street where he was going against traffic.

"Vector! We're going to crash!" Espio cried out.

"OO! This is just like that one video game I have!" Charmy exclaimed. He went over to the wheel. "Lemme try!" Charmy grabbed the wheel.

"Charmy! This ain't a video game!" Vector cried out. He tugged the wheel the other way, but Charmy pulled the other way.

"But I want to try!"

"No-WAAH!" A car almost hit them, but Charmy tugged at the wheel, saving them.

"SEE?"

"'Kay now move!" Vector pushed Charmy's face away, but Vector pulled on the wheel too hard, and he broke it.

"Look at what ya did Charmy!" Vector hollered.

"Not my fault!"

The police car was still behind them. Even though he too was going against traffic, he was catching up. Vector growled and grabbed Charmy and stuck his antennas through the little hole of where the steering wheel used to be.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Charmy screamed.

"Sorry kid!" Vector turned out of the way as a car passed where they used to be. _Wow Charmy actually works as a steering wheel!_ Vector thought. He drove them out of the traffic and into the right way traffic. They headed into the freeway, and they found themselves stuck in traffic that had been sitting there for an hour. Vector hit Charmy. "Dang it!"

"OW Vector!" Charmy cried.

"Sorry."

The police officer finally caught up. Vector cursed under his breath and removed Charmy from the steering wheel thingy.

Vector's buddy walked up to the window and tapped on it. Vector opened it with a fake smile. "Hey there, Roy."

Roy, a tall, male wolf was smiling back at Vector. "Hey there! Vector! How have you been? Sorry If I caused you to think you were being chased 'cause you broke a driving rule, but I was chasing you 'cause I just wanted to say hi."

Vector thought he heard wrong. "Ya just...wanted to say hi?"

"Yep! Cause when I saw you, I thought 'Hey, he looks familiar!' and I turned on the lights with the siren to see if you would stop. But you didn't, so I followed you all the way here."

Vector laughed. He forgot how dumb his buddy was. He couldn't even tell when someone did something wrong. And he was really weird sometimes. Vector wondered how he even became a police man.

"Yeah, well nice to see ya again," Vector said.

"Yeah. Hey Vec, your wife sure is an ugly one, and how weird your kids turned out to be."

Vector gave him an odd stare until he realized Roy was talking about Espio and Aurora and Charmy. Espio tensed up and gave an evil glare to Roy. Charmy laughed and choked on his saliva.

"Yep, they look nothing like you. Anyways, I'll see you later. I'll tell our friends that you are fine."

Roy stepped back into his police car and drove away. Vector stared at the unmoving traffic ahead, and laughed in relief. No ticket!

"Who was that Vector? I can't believe he thought Espio was your wife! And me and Aurora were your children!" Charmy exclaimed.

Vector ignored him. "C'mon guys. This traffic ain't movin' and we have no steering wheel so we have ta go by foot," Vector announced.

"AWW We have to WALK?" Charmy whined.

"Shush and get movin'."

Charmy pouted. "Where are we going anyways?"

"You'll see." Vector stepped out of the car to find an arm extended towards him, waiting for something. The arm was attached to the body of a police officer that was not Roy. And he was looking very cross.

"May I see your drivers license?"

_Dang it!_

…..

The Chaotix arrived at a cheap looking motel. Vector paid for a room, and they all headed to room 65. Vector opened the door, and they all stepped inside. The room was not a big one, but it was cozy. One bed lay in the center of the room. The paintings on the walls were crooked. There was a small television on a scraped desk. A clean sofa was at one corner of the room. Paint was peeled at the corners, and the bed wasn't that clean. But the tired Chaotix didn't care.

"Alright, we're staying here for the night, and tomorrow we get moving again," Vector said before slumping onto the small bed. Espio went to the corner and immediately fell asleep. Charmy went to the couch. He beckoned Aurora over.

"Here! There's plenty of room for the both of us here!" Charmy scooted over and let Aurora sit to the side of him. It wasn't comfortable, sleeping sitting down, but it was enough to make them drowsy. As the two children fell asleep, their heads bumped together, and they dozed off.

…...

…...

"Commander, they are located at the motel that's not too far from here. And Aurora is still with them." One of the cloaked figures told its leader.

The leader gave a small smile. "I guess that warning was not enough. I want you to go there, and put this, into Aurora's head."

The leader held up a wispy looking sphere. He handed it to his servant.

"Yes, commander," The cloaked figure said and bowed before he headed to the motel.

…...

…...

Aurora was dreaming. She was dreaming of the last moments with her previous family. They had all been common organisms, with no special powers.

"So, what will we do today?" Aurora had asked her friend, Isabel. Isabel had been a small girl, that seemed to be made out of ice. She had blue hair, and blue eyes, with light blue skin.

"Hmm, how about we go down to the beach and play?" Isabel had asked.

Aurora's eyes lit up. She always loved water. Aurora had agreed. As the two girls were going down to the beach. A shadow passed overhead, followed by many little shadows.

"Aurora...?" Isabel asked. "What is that?"

Aurora looked up and she felt her pupils shrink. "No...not them..."

"Not what?" Isabel gazed at the figures, and gasped when she saw a beam shoot out at her.

"Isabel!" Aurora cried out. The beam hit Isabel on the arm, and she stared at where it had hit her. The arm began to dissolve, along with the rest of her body. A single tear slid from her cheek as her face dissolved completely.

"ISABEL!" Aurora cried. "NOOOOOO!"

Aurora suddenly felt a searing pain in her head. The memory turned white, and Aurora began to feel dizzy. A voice rang in her head.

_I can now control you to get that power. I have marked you with my mark_, _there is no escape!_

Aurora looked at her hands, and two red eyes stared up at her. Aurora grasped her head and screamed. Suddenly, another voice, a friendlier one was calling her name. She could see the outline of a figure, but it was too blurry.

"Are you okay? Respond please!"

Her focus was getting better, and she saw Charmy staring at her with a worried face. He smiled when she blinked and said, "Charmy...?"

"You're okay!" Charmy cheered and gave her a strong hug. Aurora saw that she had slid off the couch. Her heart was beating fast, and her head was throbbing. She looked at her hand. No mark.

Vector and Espio seemed to be sleeping. She was glad that they didn't notice a thing. Charmy went over to the television and turned it on.

"OO look! Barney!" Charmy squealed. "And it's barely starting! Barney is a dinosaur..."

Aurora couldn't help but giggle. But suddenly she glanced over to Charmy's back, and gasped softly.

"Wings..." She whispered. "You have wings, Charmy?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I can't really fly right now, because they got broken, but once they're healed, I will be able to."

"You're really lucky."

"Yeah, I guess. But you don't need wings to fly. I have two friends who can fly and they have no wings. I-"

Charmy got cut off by the sound of Vector groaning, and then, "WOAH! Charmy turn the television off! Ya know how much I hate that show!"

"But I like it!" Charmy whined.

Vector got up and punched the television, making a hole in the middle. "Someday, I'm gonna sue that dinosaur, for...for...I'll find a reason." Vector grumbled. He slumped back into bed.

"Aww! No more television! Thanks a lot,...alligator," Charmy added with a smirk.

At this, Vector got up furiously and brought Charmy's face up to his. "What did ya call me?"

Charmy giggled. "That ain't funny, Ya know!" Vector let go of Charmy. "Well, might as well get up already and move on. We have to find and tell Sonic about your story, Aurora." She nodded.

"Espio! Get up!" Vector walked over to the corner and shook the ninja. Espio opened one eye and glared at Vector, then he shut it.

"Ya asked for it." Vector beckoned Charmy over, and whispered something in his ear (or antenna, I don't know). Charmy grinned. He walked over to Espio's ear, took a deep breath, and sang at the top of his lungs, "BARNEY IS A DINOSAUR FROM OUR IMAGINATION-"

"GYAAH!" Espio shouted. He jumped up and hit the ceiling. "OWW! Charmy!"

Charmy laughed. "I love that show!"

"Yeah well only brainless people watch that and they depend on a big talking suit to teach them stuff."

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

Charmy stuck his tongue out at Espio. "Then what about that time I made you watch the show with me and you whined when it was over?"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"When?"

"That other day!"

"What day?"

"The other day!"

"HAH! You can't remember so that proves you are lying!"

"NOO! That other day remember?"

"WILL YOU TWO JUST STOP THIS?" Vector cut in. "Stop this nonsense argument and lets get to work on finding Sonic. We need to find him as fast as possible before our planet gets blown ta space dust. Now, we gotta split up. Espio!"

"What?" Espio asked.

"You are going to go look for Sonic downtown over there. Now I know that it's a lot ta search, but ya have the option on choosing Aurora, or Charmy."

Espio sighed. He definitely didn't want to go with Charmy, but he still didn't completely trust Aurora, although she did save his life.

"Is working alone an option?" Espio asked.

"Espio..."

"I've done it before."

"Fine then, Espio. You go search alone, and the three of us will work together."

"Alright!" Charmy cheered. He pumped a fist into the air.

"Okay then. Team Chaotix, move out!"

**Yeah, Short, and not too sweet. But there is more to come! Even if I don't get many reviews, I'm still going to keep on typing because I have to get this idea out of my head! . But Cookies to all who do! :D Anddddddddddddddddd OUT!**


End file.
